Desired Attention
by DarkAngelSnapeLover
Summary: All Hermione wanted from Ron was attention. Their new jobs were keeping them apart, however, and Hermione feet lonely and forsaken. When a case of mistaken identity leads to an unexpected romantic encounter with a coworker, will Hermione let the act go too far? Can Ron forgive her when the truth comes out? One-shot. Rated M for mature themes.


**Desired Attention**

Hermione stepped into the office with a curious expression. She'd been working with the Ministry for a few weeks now, but she hadn't been asked to deliver anything to Lucius Malfoy's office yet. She hadn't seen him for years, and she doubted the cold man would even recognize her.

He was a changed man now that the Death Eaters were gone, now that the battle was over and their world could return to normal. This is why he worked for the Ministry now. He curated the museum they were developing to showcase old Death Eater memorabilia. Because Hermione worked with the artifacts division, it made sense for her to be there in his office, but she was still nervous.

"Ah, you're the new girl from the artifacts division," Lucius smiled. It was barely more than a flicker on his thin lips, but Hermione recognized it. "Tell me, Amber, why haven't you brought these to me sooner?" he questioned, taking the files from Hermione's hands before she could correct him about her name. "I've heard so many things about you, from reliable sources, of course. Tell me one good thing," he smiled, using his wand to shut the door. "Why have you taken so long to befriend my wife, Narcissa?"

"I-"

"No, I don't want your excuses," he huffed, sitting down at his desk and flipping through the files with a blank expression. "I thought it'd be nice for an old friend of ours to work at the Ministry. I didn't know if I'd ever see you again after those untimely misadventures with your parents. I hope you understand that I had nothing to do with any of that. I didn't even know it happened until a month later when someone told me you'd been forced to disappear."

Hermione thought about what he was saying and a new thought came to her: Amber was the newest member of the artifacts department, arriving a mere three days after Hermione. Amber was the one who was supposed to deliver the documents, not Hermione, but she'd called in sick. Another coincidence: Despite the years between them, as Hermione was at least thirty years younger, the two looked very similar, especially since Hermione changed her hair from long and light brown to short and dark red, a suggestion she'd taken from Ginny and Molly. She regretted it now as she watched Lucius eye her from behind his desk.

"I hope you remember those days at Hogwarts," he smiled, looking out the window nostalgically. "That stupid McGonagall always left her classroom open for students practicing magic, but we did far more than that. Don't you remember, my sweet? Do you remember what we did?"

Before Hermione could try to stop Lucius and sort this mess out, he was on her, pushing her towards the wall as he passionately kissed her. She didn't want to kiss back, but she melted. It had been a while since she and Ron were together like that, a very long time. Their jobs kept them apart most of the time, and they'd barely spoken for days.

Lucius's hand found its way up Hermione's dress, and she felt his fingers kneading near her opening. Lucius was more skilled than Ron, and despite an inner voice begging her to stop this madness, she let him continue working around her underwear until he was feeling her.

"Remember what I was the best at?" he moaned into her ear, kissing her neck and licking it at the same time, sending chills down her spine.

"OH!" she cried out, sinking into the fingers that were suddenly inside her, somehow hitting the perfect spot without him knowing he had the wrong woman, without him knowing how the right woman might have changed.

"That's right," he whispered sultrily, nibbling at her ear. "I can make a woman orgasm with just two well-placed fingers," he smirked, using his free hand to pull her face back towards his for another passionate kiss. Hermione definitely couldn't kiss back this time. She was too busy wiggling from the pleasure, her thighs bucking instinctively as he moved his fingers inside her, hitting the right spots every time.

A moment later, both hands were wrapped around her bum, lifting her towards a nearby table while he still kissed her. Soon he was over her, leaning her further down on the table, both of his hands working to unzip his trousers. Now was her final chance to tell the truth before anything truly horrid happened, before she did something she might regret forever.

Something snapped within her thoughts. Ron was working a new position just like Hermione, but he could ask for time off. He could come home early or leave as he pleased. He worked with his father, a generous man who understood that new wives needed time with their husbands. He could have her whenever he liked, his department being just steps away, but he was intentionally away.

"Take me!" Hermione moaned, letting the act happen, letting Lucius's throbbing cock that bobbed with every heartbeat slither underneath her dress, where her underwear had somehow been removed, the white fabric blending into the white wall beside the door.

He was in her, her wetness making it go deep without any pain. Lucius was smaller than Ron in many ways, but he knew what to do with his cock. As he kissed Hermione's neck, he moved his hips in small circles, sending his member into the perfect spots within her. Hermione had never felt an orgasm come this fast. In fact, she'd never felt this good with Ron, who often stopped mid-act to scratch the beard he was trying to grow or to readjust the picture hanging over the bed. He always stopped, but not Lucius.

"Hard!" she begged him, and Lucius obeyed, his hands moving from the outside of her dress to the surface of the table, his face growing red with effort as he made quick, short thrusts into her. His hips still did the magical circles, and within moments, both were biting their lips to keep their moans quiet so no one would catch them in the act.

When Lucius was done, he wiped his forehead and eyed Hermione carefully. Her dress was still up around her waist, and he could see they'd made quite a mess of it. He caught his breath, resting against the wall and pointing to the wardrobe. Hermione nodded, stepping off the table. She felt his seed rolling down her leg, but she didn't care. She had a slight smirk on her face as she opened the door, revealing some extra clothes and towels. Most of the clothes were his, but there was an extra dress in the back, a red number with Narcissa's name on the tag.

"Just tear that off. She hated it, but I think it'll suit you well," he winked, sitting at his desk and rezipping his pants, taking a swig of water a moment later. "I forgot how much fun that could be," he chuckled, looking up and watching her step into Narcissa's dress. He did a double take. "When did you get that mole in the small of your back?"

Hermione had forgotten about that mole, the mole Ron had cleverly named Diamond because it often felt hard and scratchy too him like a diamond would. She blushed, zipping up the dress as far as she could without help. Before she could drop her hand and turn around, Lucius was finishing the job, and he spun her towards him by putting his hand on her shoulder.

"You're not her," he whispered. "Who the hell are you then?!" he hissed.

"I tried to tell you…," Hermione croaked, blushing further. She'd been caught and she had no idea how to explain herself.

"But you...never mind. This will never leave this office. I'll never say anything if you'll never say anything," he said softly. Hermione nodded. "I won't seek you out either. You are who you are, and I am who I am. Understood?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded, walking towards the door and picking up her underwear. She knew not to put them on right now in case there was any more of his seed left in her. Ron always knew the smell of semen, and he almost always washed the sheets when they were done, sometimes tearing them off while Hermione tried to go to sleep.

"Send someone else from your department next time," Lucius called to her, clearing his throat. "Thank you for these. They were important for the museum."

Hermione nodded, leaving the office and closing the door behind her.

Hermione looked up from her work at the kitchen table. She'd brought her home with her for the third time that week in an attempt to see Ron before she was too tired. He was finally home early, but the look on his face told her it'd be another one of those nights where he'd disappear into some room of the house, claiming he was tired or busy or this or that. Hermione didn't care anymore.

It'd been three weeks since her encounter, three weeks since she'd had the touch of a man. Her conversation with Lucius was the longest she'd had with a man since then as well. Ron never talked, and because Hermione's coworkers all seemed to be female, she had no other contact. She liked that she and Lucius hadn't crossed paths again, but she wanted human contact. She wanted time with her husband, even if they were just talking about the weather. She wanted to know he could see her, that she hadn't turned invisible from a water cooler prank.

"Mum wanted me to ask you about that red dress you said you bought," Ron said from the living room, resting his tie on the knob of the pantry door. "She wanted to know where you got it."

"I didn't know you knew about the dress," Hermione admitted. Molly had been doing their laundry at The Burrow since they'd gotten new jobs, and since Hermione's parents' washing machine gave out on them, destroying the dryer in the process.

"I do pay attention to you, love, even if I'm not here. She...She told me you were looking pretty ill lately. You aren't sick, are you?" Ron asked. Hermione shook her head; she didn't realized she'd looked ill either. "Well, she said I should talk to you, that I should make more of an effort to be with my wife," he sighed. "I'm sorry I've taken on so many hours. Dad told me I needed to impress some big-shot who might give the division more funding, but we got rejected anyway," he said, sitting across from her. "I let my work keep me from my wife, and I'm sorry."

"Ron, I have felt pretty lonely and rejected lately," Hermione admitted, sighing and putting down her pin. "I'll be honest with you in that I've felt pretty deprived too, and…."

"I've heard rumors," Ron interrupted. "Someone said some redheaded woman locked herself in Lucius Malfoy's office for a good time, some redhead woman from your department. I didn't realize that new girl was such an attention whore. She admitted to it openly when someone asked," he chuckled. "I noticed when you changed your hair. Mum and Ginny were a little disappointed, but red's never suited you anyway."

"Ron, can I be honest about something?" she asked, but Ron was still talking about the rumormill.

"Someone else said something about your boss, and I remember it being funny," he laughed, "but I can't remember what it is now! See, I'm too tired to even remember things. Were you trying to say something?"

"It was me!" Hermione cried, getting up from her chair so fast that it hit the floor. She was furious at Ron. He was finally home and seemingly more sociable, but she wasn't even letting her say a word, and he wasn't responding to what she said either.

But Ron noticed now. He followed her into their bedroom, where Hermione was laying on the bed with her back to him.

"Hermione, what did you say? What was you? I don't understand!" Ron exclaimed.

"It wasn't Amber from my department. The woman with Lucius Malfoy was me," she said, her voice muffled because she was turned from Ron, who gave her a perplexed look.

"You cheated on me?!"

"He thought I was Amber, and I tried to tell him, but he kept talking over me until he finally made his move. I hadn't been touched in weeks, let alone talked to by a man semi-interested in me. So, I let him have his way with me. I enjoyed it, not because I wanted to, but because I haven't gotten any sort of attention from you in over a month!" Hermione hissed, raising up with tears streaming down her face. "I thought about stopping him, but I decided against it because of how you've acted lately. I don't give a rat's arse about some stupid funding man, Ron! That's no reason to abandon your wife, not when you could've had lunch with me or stopped by for a quick chat or anything! It's your fault, and though I regret what I did, deep down, I'm happy things happened the way they did!"

"I...I didn't realize," Ron sighed, sinking onto the foot of the bed. "I didn't realize I'd abandoned you. It is easy to stop by. You're like a floor away from me, and I didn't take advantage of it. I'm sorry I've been such an arse. It won't happen again, stupid funding man or not," he smiled. "You haven't been with him again, have you?"

"No," Hermione said sternly. "And he knows it wasn't Amber as well. It will never happen again, and it never left the office. I don't know how the rumor got started, but it makes sense that Amber would own up to it. She intentionally avoided him, but I think she just didn't want something like that to happen. Deep down, I disagree, but it doesn't matter. Let's forget every aspect of it."

"Mum still wants to know about the dress," Ron smirked. "I take that has something to do with this as well?"

"Unfortunately," Hermione whispered, wiping away the remnants of her tears. "They'll forget in time, as we will. I'll make an effort too, Ron. We both will."

"I'll give you a free pass on this one, though you have upset me. But I love you, Hermione, and I want to make this work," he smiled, hugging her and kissing her gently.

Soon the kissing became something more. Hermione pushed Ron onto the bed, their kisses growing deeper and deeper. Ron grabbed at her breasts, squeezing them gently. A moment later, his hands were under her shirt, unlatching her bra and letting her breasts fall into his hands. He rubbed her nipples with his thumbs, making her moan gently.

"Oh you like that, do you?" Ron asked, taking off her shirt and guiding her breasts to his mouth. He licked them gently, making Hermione moan. He'd only done this once before, and never while she was straddling him. The pleasure was too much, and she sank down. When she did, she could feel his throbbing cock trying to burst its way out of his pants.

"Shall we?" she grinned, helping him remove his shirt. He smirked, unzipping his pants and releasing his pent up cock, which was purple from the pressure. "Oh, it's been a while," she smiled, taking off her pants and underwear at once.

"You're ready?"

"More than ever," she said, straddling him and kissing him again. He rubbed at her breasts, stroking them and making her arch her back with pleasure. When she felt ready, she moved her hips downward, guiding his throbbing cock towards her vagina. It was hard to get the placement right for such a large member, but soon his tip was inside. Despite the wetness, she couldn't get it further without pain.

"I got something a while ago that might be of good use," Ron whispered, reaching his hand under the mattress and pulling up some lube. Hermione lifted herself, putting his breasts into Ron's face so that he had room to apply the room. "I-It's not going to work. I'll cum if you keep doing things like that."

Hermione rolled off of him, laying on her side as she watching him apply the lube. A moment later, she was straddling him again. This time, his rigid cock flew inside her without any pain. She smiled, kissing him as she moved herself in a rhythmic motion. Within moments, both of them were nearing their orgasmic peek, and Hermione's thrusts grew faster and faster.

Both moaned in tandem, her thrusts slowing as Ron throbbed inside her, spewing his seed through her as a warm tingling sensation flowed through both of them. Hermione collapsed on top of Ron, not caring about the wetness flowing out of her and onto his upper thighs. He didn't care that he was still in her, shrinking until his cock finally flopped out of her like a wet noodle.

"You're bigger and better, Ronald Weasley," Hermione whispered.

"That actually makes me feel pretty good," Ron smiled, wrapping his arms around her. "We need to do that every day, even if we have to lock ourselves in Malfoy's office. We'll blame it on the office whore."

"Yes, yes we will," Hermione giggled, kissing his cheek. "Thank you for taking this so well."

"Shh, I'm still trying to enjoy this orgasm," Ron smirked. Hermione laughed, nuzzling him and trying to get closer.

"Same here, my love. Same here."

Theme 009: Jealous Motives

Challenge: Create a plausible romantic encounter between Hermione Granger and Lucius Malfoy

To complete the themes yourself, I have the list posted on my profile. The list is for any type of fan fiction (one-shot, drabble, etc.) and any fandom. Challenge yourself in other ways to make it more fun, and enjoy!


End file.
